Guardian angel
by charl0ttem
Summary: Celeana is furious after Sam ruins a deal, but was he motivated by more than jealousy. Chaol doesn't know how to help when he sees Dorian throwing away his life. on a dark stormy night Celeana and Chaol meet as a normal boy and girl and that night changes everything.


disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters

enjoy x

Celeana was fuming. She had never been so angry. Who did he think he was? I mean who the fuck did Sam Courtland think he was. Wait till Arobynn got wind of this, he would kill him. She hoped he would kill him. oh how she would relish in it, these past months he had got even more irritating than ever it was unbelievable the lengths he would go to annoy her. On several occasions she had seen him stalking her as she prowled through the market going to meet her clients, the funny thing was he thought she didn't notice him; of course she noticed him, she wasn't Ardarlan's assassin for nothing. That's right she was Ardarlan's assassin. She was the most feared person in the city. Those who dared seek her out did either through Arobynn or sent highly trained guards to deal with her: they still dared not meet her eye.

She was dealing with a client, the lord of Aneille using her get rid of anyone who stood in the way of his plans. He must be a rather awful politician; now she could be expected to be met by one of his lackeys about once a month now. Money was money but with every meeting she was one step to being cleared of debt to her master and this regular income helped her plan out her existence each month planning how much she would spend and how much closer she would be to paying off her debt. After that Arobynn had arranged a new client for her to meet in the vaults; surprisingly the mystery fool had decided to meet her in person, although heavily armed with a brutish mercenary stood behind him. She slipped into the dark booth where the man sat, the ruckus and the noise of the vaults almost created an invisible shield around their conversation. She could never get used to the screaming of the prisoners kept by Rourke Farren and his master, their piercing screams sending a clear message: no one crosses me. The stranger slid across a piece of tattered paper across dishevelled table. Grasping it nonchalantly she put it in her pocket. Celeana had become used to playing this game all clients demanded the upmost discression, it was almost like they expected her to be surprised when she finally ended up taking the targets life, strange, she wondered if the fact that she knew didn't care who the target was helped them sleep better at night. Well who cars she slept just fine in her silk sheets.

"Any extras?" the customary offer was usually taken up by the vengeful husband or just a plain psychopath, she'd had clients vividly describe their enemies demise in such gruesome detail she was surprised they hadn't put her out of a job. The man's half obscured forehead furrowed in thought. Suddenly a firm grasp on her arm jerked her off of her seat. "I'm afraid Ardarlan's assassin is unwilling to accept your gracious offer." Sam spoke calmly, almost leisurely but she could see the tension in her clients face. She longed to tell him that she, Ardarlan's assassin herself would accept his offer along with a gesture of gratitude which would be Sam's extremely painful death. Unfortunately, Arobynn was very strict on keeping her identity completely secret, even his most trusted and loyal guild members knew that if they ever revealed her identity their death would be an unpleasant one at the hands of the king of assassins. "The help must've been mixed up and not got the message." her furious stare was met by his uncaring expression. She was going to kill him. "I don't know what you're playing at. I was promised Ardarlan's assassin by Arobynn himself". Sam cut in swiftly completely in control of the situation. "and now Arobynn and Ardalan's assassin take back their offer. I'm sure there are others willing to assist you.". As he stepped up to come nose to nose with Sam the light revealed his now bright red face. He had ginger hair of medium height and build, he wore a fine but simple burgandy cloak. "I need to see him, I command you take me to him, both of them." His voice rising ever so slightly barely concealing his anger. she was surprised he was nearly as pissed as her. "I don't think you know what you're asking for. Few who argue against Arobynn have come out with their lives." Sam paused in contemplation of the furious man. "Why are you so desperate to see Ardarlan's assassin? Why is his service so important to you? Your concern with this matter is almost suspicious." The man's lips were pinched in a line, the brute behind seemed the picture of indifference were it not for the bead of sweat on his forehead. "Consider this a warning. Check yourself, before someone far more deadly than me does it for you." Still fuming Celeana was frog marched out of the vaults with at least three hunting knives pressed into her spine.


End file.
